There are typically three directions a fishing lure will move in when being retrieved or when trolled from a boat. These are sway (the side to side movement), pitch (the up and down movement) and wobble which is the rolling action of the lure. Lures, spinners, and spoons are the typical categories. The effectiveness of the lure is determined by weight, color, actions of the lure and the speed of retrieval by the angler.
Artificial lures often contain portions which resemble small fish, frogs, insects or worms. Such lures often include a spinning portion which reflects light in hopes that the flickering will also attract fish. The shape of such lures often leads to unnatural wobbling, spinning or jerking of the entire lure while moving through the water, which may tend to scare fish away.
Attempts at designs which encourage a more natural movement of the lure have included tail members which impart a wiggle as a lure moves through the water. Some designs which are exemplary of such attempts include a tail which extends outward from the body of the lure, a tail with a curved end defining a J-shape, or a tail which includes a forward canted wing piece which fluctuates as the bait is pulled forward and causes the bait to flutter. Other lures include a rigid, canted spoon or wall fixed near a front face of a lure and jutting forward out from the face causing the lure to zig zag violently while moving through the water. Some examples include a plurality of articulating body parts linked together by eyelets or chain links. Still other examples comprise a spoon shaped body which either spins or darts about while being pulled through the water.
A lure which closely mimics the movement of live bait in water is the desired but as of yet unattained goal of artificial lure designers.
Moreover, substantially all of the conventional types of spoon baits of either open or weedless types tend to turn over or spin when used with an extension member such as a tail, artificial lure such as a worm, skirt of the like.